U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,091 teaches an ultraviolet starting aid incorporated into the press seal area of an arc tube. This patent is commonly owned with the instant application, (GTE Products Corporation having changed its name to Osram Sylvania Inc.), and is incorporated herein by reference. As shown in the above-referenced patent, the starting aid comprises a cavity containing a gaseous fill which is formed on the planar surface of the press seal and, in some embodiments, in contact, directly or indirectly, with the molybdenum (moly) foil of the seal and in other embodiments having a separate lead-in or a second foil attached to the seal foil. It has been found that when the cavity is in contact with the moly foil the integrity of the seal is jeopardized, often causing failure of the lamp in which it is employed. Failure of the seal is also high when separate electrodes are used. When a second foil is employed leading to a cavity it is often found that the sealing operation fractures the second foil and destroying the electrical connection to the cavity.